Talk:The Questers: The First Adventure
Can I be in this as Ava Colman? Also can Adrian Hummels be in this too? - Leaf Last Relics... 21:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Could my OC Natalie Cole be in this? Please? [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 23:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) could The Marauder be in this Warboss95 23:29, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Ava is 13, and Adrian is 16. :DD - Leaf Last Relics... 23:42, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Can I be in this as this guy? All data you might need is on his page. Odst grievous If he appears later, can his harley davidson chopper appear in it? P.S. He has a tendency to sneak out of camp, just so you know.Odst grievous 13:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Make Ava a bit more serious, other than that she's good. ;D - Leaf Last Relics... 13:52, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Natalie is 13. Thanks! It's good so far! And P.S. What year is it? I was thinking it was about 2009. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 14:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Adrian is really strong, like deadly. :DD -Leafwhisker - Feel like being anonymus. Hey, what happened to my fight? [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 18:13, April 24, 2010 (UTC) About the sword fight, Ava never gives up easily... so that really wouldn't happen much; her losing. :| -Leafwhisker - Feels like being anonymus Oh, I know. I didn't like that either, but now I don't fight at all. I'd be fine with you beating me, but me not fighting at all? Not cool! [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 18:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Sor-ree. I was bored. Don't get so upset. Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 18:52, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but Ava seems a bit OOC, her rebellious and tomboyish nature has disappeared in this, though in real life it'll stay forever. :D -Leafwhisker - Feels like being anonymus Sorry. But I'm working on her atitude! Next time you read, she'll be a tomboy! Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 19:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) YAY! Sorry for arguing mildly, it's what I always do... -Leafwhisker - Feels like being anonymus Ooh, Everything's so good![[User:SallyPerson| Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally]] 19:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL "I don't smell like a donkey!" XD I luvz that line. -Leafwhisker - Feels like being anonymus OOO! Can I be in it? This is my character page: Kyra Nielsen. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 19:26, April 24, 2010 (UTC) It's okay that you put Katie in, Hermione but you might want to make her 16. -Leafwhisker - Feels like being anonymous Maybe we should rename it. What do you think? [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 23:30, April 24, 2010 (UTC) That sounds good. -Leafwhisker - Feels like being anonymous OMG the wiki is so dead right now! No one is on! Help!!!!! [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 00:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Any name ideas? And where the heck is Apollo's lyre anyways? Was it stolen or what? Hmm, Journey of the Fallen: Corrupt. XD I luv that title. -Leafwhisker I love it! [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 12:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Apollo's Lyre is one of his symbols of power. without it, all music will disappear. NOTHING FOR US TO TURN ON WHEN HE STARTS TO RECITE POETRY! XD. :P Where is it though? Was it lost or stolen? And if stolen then by whom?[[User:SallyPerson| Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally]] 13:12, April 25, 2010 (UTC) No one knows. There headed to the Underworld to look for it there. But it has a surprising location. Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 13:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh. So what book do you expect them to find it in? (I assume they're going to LA too). [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 13:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) They find it in this book. lol did you see Natalie in the room of Statues?? that is SOOOO funny. Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 13:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes I did. What do I do next? Something sarcastic or something funny, or something smart? [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 13:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? Are you annoyed with me? Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 14:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) No, not at all! I was just wondering because sometimes Natalie is very unpredictable. She's kind of a rebel. XD [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 14:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to be...13, by the way. I feel like being a teenager right now. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE the elephent thing! XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 23:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) The elephant thing was cute! [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 23:12, April 25, 2010 (UTC) It was made for me? Awesome! Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 23:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) i didn't think the marauder would get so emotional. (If Aphrodite saw that he's be screwed) Odst grievous 00:22, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Author order. Book 1: :Hermione6720 Bmore soon Sorry i havent been on lately. Could the Marauder just pop in to save their butts PLEASE. really sorry i havent been on Warboss95 18:31, April 25, 2010 (UTC) The ball part is SOOOOOOOO good!!!!!!! i luv it! [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 18:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Zack:OI! i'm smart! --Odst grievous 22:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I finally read this. Its awesome but there is no HQ for the Line it would be the Ironheads' HQ. That is the bnly flaw otherwise this is awesome Warboss95 22:04, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Are we (the other writers of the next books) allowed to edit little details and stuff? [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 01:03, April 29, 2010 (UTC) When does this take place? I thought it was after the Last Olympian?[[User:SallyPerson| ' Natalie' ]]User talk:SallyPerson Cole'' 17:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) it does Michael/Nico/Hermione 18:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I like it XD [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ''' Sally]] 13:34, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I love Natalie's little rhyme. XD And I find the dog thing humorous because in real life I'm actually terrified of dogs. -Beware the socks. 21:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC)